Naruto::Human Faction
by Lantern Green
Summary: Naruto adalah Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan spesial dari lahir. Dan dia adalah seorang yatim piatu, yang akhirnya dia masuk kedalam salah satu Fraksi. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure x Romance x Family x Humor. Dll.**_

 _ **Rated: T-M.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto x...**_

 _ **Warning: Oc-OOC-Typo-Gaje-Human!Naru-Dll.**_

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

 _Kota Kuoh adalah tempat yang sangat ramai, dan ada banyak orang yang tinggal di Kota ini. Bukan hanya manusia saja yang ada disana, ada juga makhluk lainnya yang tidak diketahui eksistentisnya. Karena mereka berwujud seperti manusia, tapi berbeda dari manusia lainnya._

 _Mereka adalah Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Mereka adalah makhluk yang belum diketahui oleh banyak manusia di Kuoh karena mereka juga mirip seperti manusia, tapi bedanya mereka memiliki kekuatan._

 _Tapi meskipun banyak manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, ada beberapa yang memiliki sebuah_ _Artefak Suci_ _yang dibuat oleh 'Tuhan'._ _Artefak Suci_ _tersebut bernama_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _yang jumlahnya hanya ada 13 dan memiliki kekuatan masing-masing yang hebat._

 _Hanya manusia tertentu saja yang mendapatkan_ _Sacred Gear_ _tersebut. Tapi meskipun_ _Sacred Gear_ _tersebut hanya tiga belas. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi benda itu tapi tak sekuat tiga belas_ _Sacred Gear_ _ini._

 _Dan diantara tiga belas_ _Sacred Gear_ _tersebut, ada dua yang didalamnya terdapat dua jiwa Naga yang pada saat dulu mengikuti Perang besar atau disebut_ _Great War_ _._

 _Great War adalah perang besar antara tiga pihak yaitu Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat. Ketiga pihak tersebut perang selama berhari hari lamanya dan memakan banyak korban, bahkan ada juga manusia yang terkena imbas dari perang itu. Dan saat itulah turun dua Naga merah dan putih yang dikenal sebagai_ _ **Ddraig**_ _dan_ _ **Albion**_ _. Mereka bertarung dan banyak korban akibat pertarungan mereka berdua._

 _'Pemimpin Malaikat' akhirnya turun tangan dan mengalahkan mereka berdua dan menyegel jiwanya didalam_ _Sacred Gear_ _yang akan dimiliki manusia. Dan Sacred Gear tersebut dikenal nama_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _dan_ _ **Divine Dividing.**_ _Dan orang yang memilikinya disebut_ _Sekiryuutei_ _dan_ _Hakuryuukou._

 _Tapi meskipun dua_ _Sacred Gear_ _tersebut berisi jiwa naga. Tapi itu bukanlah yang terkuat. Karena masih ada yang lebih kuat lagi. Seperti_ _ **True Longinus**_ _atau tombak suci yang sangat kuat. Dan ada juga_ _ **Zenith Tempest**_ _dan lainnya yang tak kalah hebat._

 _Kota Kuoh ini juga di claim sebagai wilayah kekuasaan Iblis dari dja Clan besar, yaitu_ _Gremory dan Sitri_ _. Dua Clan itu adalah salah satu dari Clan-Clan besar yang ada di_ _ **Underworld**_ _, tempat para Iblis._

 _Bukan itu saja Clan Gremory dan Sitri juga memiliki Iblis yang sangat kuat yang sekarang menjadi salah satu pemimpin di_ _Underworld,_ _mereka adalah_ _Sirzech Gremory_ _yang sekarang jadi_ _Sirzech Lucifer_ _dan Serafall Sitri yang sekarang jadj Serafall_ _Leviathan._ _Dan masih ada dua pemimpin lagi yaitu,_ _Ajuka Belzeebub_ _dan_ _Falbium Asmodeus_ _. Mereka dikenal dengan_ _Maou_ _pemimpin para Iblis._

 _Selain itu, Fraksi Iblis juga mempunyai sebauah alat yang bisa menambah populasi mereka yang banyak berkurang akibat_ _Great War_ _dulu. Dan alat ini disebut_ _Evil Piece_ _yang mengadopsi sistem catur. Alat ini dibuat oleh Iblis pintar, Ajuka Belzeebub._

 _Tapi tidak semua Iblis bisa memiliki_ _Evil Piece_ _ini. Hanya Iblis kelas tinggi atau keluarga bangsawan saja yang bisa memilikinya._

 _Para Iblis muda sangat tertarik dengan_ _Evil Piece_ _. Dan mereka yang sudah memilikinya pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menjadikannya anggota_ _Peeragenya_ _atau bisa disebut juga budak Iblisnya. Tapi ada juga yang menganggap budak Iblisnya sebagai keluarga, seperti Gremory-Sitri. Dua pewaris dua Clan tersebut juga berada di Kota Kuoh dan bahkan sekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Mereka di Kuoh dengan tujuan untuk mencari budak tang potensial bagi mereka._

 _Kuoh Akademi adalah sekolah elite tempat perempuan. Tapi sekarang sekolah itu menjadi campuran karena budak Gremory ada yang laki-laki dan bersekolah disana. Dan keluarga Gremory adalah penguasa disana jadi dia bisa mengubah peraturan sekolah tersebut. Meskipun masih banyak perempuannya tapi ada juga laki-lakinya._

 _Kuoh Akademi juga memiliki beberapa murid yang populer disana seperti_ _Rias Gremory_ _pewaris Clan Gremory,_ _Akeno Himejima_ _anak dari salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh,_ _Koneko Toujou_ _dan_ _Kiba Yuuto_ _serta ada juga ketua Osis_ _Shouna Shitor_ _atau Sona Sitri pewaris Clan Sitri._

 _Mereka semua adalah Iblis yang berbaur dengan manusia, tapi berbeda dengan manusia. Bahkan teman-teman mereka tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya karena mereka pandai menyembunyikan diri mereka masing-masing._

 _Itulah tadi tentang Kuoh dan para Iblis yang berada disana._

 _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_

 _Dijalanan Kuoh yang banyak orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Silver panjang memakai kemeja kotak kotak berwarna merah-hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Dia sedang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan terus berjalan kedepan. Banyak perempuan yang merona saat melihatnya karena wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan keren membuat wanita manapun pasti terpesona melihatnya._

 _Pemuda tersebut terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah taman yang tampak sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tapi dia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Dia melihat sang wanita membisikan sesuatu kepada sang pria. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sayap hitam di punggung wanita tersebut dan pakaiannya pun sudah berganti._

 _Pemuda tersebut melihat sang wanita berbicara entah apa karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Dia pun memilih mendekati mereka berdua. Tapi tiba tiba saja dia melihat wanita didepannya menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparnya kearah pemuda berambut coklat yang hanya diam saja._

 _Dia pun langsung berlari dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, dan muncul sebuah portal berwarna silver dan menghisap tombak cahaya yang mengarah pada pemuda berambut coklat. Membuat sang wanita terkejut begitu juga dengan sang pria. Tiba-tiba muncul portal silver dibelakang sang wanita._

 _ **Jleeeebbb.**_

 _Tombak cahaya keluar dari portal tersebut dan menusuk tepat di jantung sang wanita membuatnya mati seketika dan berubah menjadi puluhan bulu hitam. Pemuda tersebut langsung menghampiri pemuda yang masih duduk dengan wajah shock melihat adegan didepannya._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa.?" Tanyanya memegang pundak pemuda didepannya._

 _"A-ah ya,, a-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya gagap._

 _"Siapa kau.?" Sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua melihatnya. Dan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dan berambut hitam ponytail memakai seragam yang sama dengan pemuda coklat, yang menatap pemuda berambut silver._

 _"Kau bertanya padaku Nona.?" Pemuda tersebut balik bertanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Iya. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau disini.?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah._

 _"Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Dan aku melihatnya hampir mati." Ujarnya menunjuk pemuda coklat. "Karena itu aku menolongnya. Sedangkan kalian sendiri sedang apa kemari.?" Lanjutnya bertanya._

 _"Kami berdua sedang mengawasinya. Dan akan aku ajak menjadi anggota peerageku." Jawab perempuaj itu._

 _"Mengawasinya dan membiarkannya mati begitu." Ujar pemuda silver sinis. "Aku melihat kalian berdua tadi bersembunyi di pohon, kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya? Dan malah baru keluar setelah aku menyelamatkannya.?" Lanjutnya bertanya._

 _Sedangkan dua perempuan tersebut terkejut begitu juga pemuda berambut coklat._

 _"Sudah aku bilang, aku mengawasinya untuk melihat potensinya terlebih dulu." Ujar perempuan berambut merah._

 _"Iya terserah kau saja." Balas pemuda silver cuek. "Baiklah aku pergi." Dia pun berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _"Tunggu." Baru beberapa langkah pemuda tersebut berhenti dan berbalik melihat pemuda coklat berjalan kearahnya._

 _"Boleh aku ikut denganmu.?" Tanyanya memohon._

 _"Kenapa kau ikut denganku.? Bukankah dia yang ingin menjadikanmu Peeragenya.?" Pemuda silver bertanya menunjuk perempuan merah._

 _"Aku tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Karena pertama aku tidak tahu apa itu Peerage. Dan kedua aku benci kepada mereka yang tidak menolongku. Padahal dia adalah Senpai-ku di sekolah." Balas pemuda berambut coklat tegas menatap dua perempuan didepannya yang terkejut._

 _"Kalian lihat sendirikan. Jadi pergilah, karena dia akan ikut denganku." Ujar pemuda silver menyeringai dan menciptakan portal silver didepannya. "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya pada pemuda disampingnya dan masuk kedalam portal tersebut dan menghilamg setelah mereka berdua masuk kesana meninggalkan dua perempuan disana._

 _"Ara, sepertinya kita gagal mendapatkannya Buchou." Ujar perempuan berambut hitam._

 _Sedangkan yang dipanggil Buchou hanya diam saja dan menggeram marah. "Akeno kita pergi." Ujarnya._

 _'aku akan membalasmu nanti Silver.'_

 _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_

 _Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar tiba tiba muncul portal warna silver dan keluar dua pemuda berambut silver dan coklat disana yang langsung duduk di sofa._

 _"Hmm, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menolongku. Perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei, kau bisa memanggikku Issei." Ujar Issei memperkenalkan diri setelah duduk._

 _"Sama-sama. Panggil saja aku Naruto." Balas Naruto dan Issei hanya mengangguk saja._

 _"Maaf sebelumnya Naruto, boleh aku bertanya.?" Tanya Issei dan dibalas anggukan._

 _"Tadi itu makhluk apa.? Dan Rias-_ _senpai_ _serta Akeno_ _-senpai_ _itu apa.?" Issei bertanya penasaran. Karena dia belum pernah melihat makhluk bersayap seperti tadi. Ditambah dengan dua Senpainya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto tampak diam sejenak sambil memegang dagunya. "Makhluk yang tadi akan membunuhmu itu adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Dan dua Senpaimu tadi mereka adalah Iblis." Ujarnya dan menatap Issei yang diam, dia pun melanjutkannya. "Malaikat Jatuh adalah Malaikat yang terbuang dari surga yang melakukan dosa. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tadi ingin membunuhmu. Sedangkan Iblis memang makhluk berdosa dan tinggal di Underworld. Dan dua Senpaimu tadi adalah Iblis yang menawarkanmu menjadi budak Iblisnya, atau disebut Peerage." Lanjutnya langsung pada intinya agar mudah dimengerti._

 _Issei hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti, tapi dia juga sempat kaget mengetahui kalau Senpainya itu adalah Iblis. Dan dia mengira pasti banyak juga Iblis di sekolahnya. Untung dia ikut dengan Naruto, karena dia lebih memilih tetap menjadi manusia daripada Iblis. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu tentang Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin membunuhnya dan membicarakan tentang_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Naruto._

 _"Hmmm, Naruto apa kau tahu tentang_ _ **Sacred Gear,**_ _karena Malaikat Jatuh tadi bicara tentang itu yang berada ditubuhku.?" Tanyanya, dan Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya._

 _"_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _adalah sebuah benda yang dibuat oleh 'Tuhan' yang berjumlah tiga belas dan berjenis_ _ **Longinus**_ _. Tapi meski begitu masih banyak yang lain, tapi 13_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _itulah yang terkuat. Jadi jenis apa yang kau punya.?" Jelas Naruto dan bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Karena aku juga baru mengetahuinya." Jawab Issei._

 _Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah ini sudah hampir malam, kau mau menginap disini apa pulang kerumahmu.?" Tanyanya._

 _"Aku menginap saja Naruto, bolehkan.?" Tanya Issei memastikan._

 _"Boleh saja. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar diatas kalau mau." Jawab Naruto. Dan Issei mengangguk dan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Naruto dan beristirahat karena lelah menjalani kegiatan sehari ini. Dan Naruto masih tetap duduk di sofa bersantai._

 _Naruto masih memikirkan tentang Issei yang memiliki_ _Sacred Gear_ _. Dia memang merasakan kekuatan besar didalam tubuh Issei. Tapi dia belum tahu jenis_ _Sacred Gear_ _apa yang dimiliki oleh Issei. Tapk melihat dia diincar oleh pihak Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, pasti itu termasuk yang hebat. Mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan 'paman'nya dan memberi tahu tentang kejadian tadi._

 _Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia adalah manusia biasa, tapi beda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dia adalah manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan dalam dirinya, karena itu dia sedikit berbeda dengan manusia lain._

 _Sejak lahir dia tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya. Karena dia belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi saat kelahirannya ada seorang yang membawanya dan merawatnya sampai sekarang yang dia anggap sebagai paman. Karena dia mengaku teman ayahnya. Dan dia juga diberitahu kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya dulu._

 _Karena itu dia dibesarkan oleh pamannya dan diberi tahu tentang sejarah dunia ini, yang tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia. Tapi juga ada Makhluk lain seperti, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat, Vampir, Youkai, Naga. Dan lainnya masih banyak lagi._

 _Naruto juga sudah diberitahu tentang_ _Great War_ _yang terjadi dulu yang menyebabkan banyak korban. Naruto juga tahu tentang Iblis yang memiliki alat untuk mengubah manusia jadi Iblis atau_ _Evil Piece._ _Seperti dua Iblis tadi yang mungkin akan mengubah Issei jadi Iblis dengan mengambil keuntungan saat Issei mati. Tapi untung dia dengan cepat menyelamatkannya. Jadi sekarang Issei masih tetap jadi manusia seutuhnya._

 _Karena bosan sendirian di sofa. Akhirnya Naruto juga memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya dan tidur karena besok harus pergi lagi menemui pamannya, untuk meminta bantuannya mencari tahu tentang_ _Sacred Gear_ _Issei._

 _ **[°_°][°_°][°_°]**_

 _Pagi hari di kediaman Naruto. Terlihat dia dan Issei sekarang sedang sarapan sebelum pergi. Dan Issei juga tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rias dan Akeno, apalagi bila soal kemarin. Selain itu dia juga ingin tahu kekuatan yang dia miliki sehingga dia begitu di incar oleh dua pihak._

 _"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa tidak sekolah Issei.?" Tanya Naruto sambil melahap makanannya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Paling aku hanya dihukum biasa saja." Jawab Issei, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja._

 _Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, Naruto membereskannya dan langsung berganti pakaian. Setelah berganti dia kembali keruang tamu dan membuat portal teleportasi, dan memasukinya bersama Issei dan menghilang dari sana._

 _Didepan sebuah rumah lumayan besar yang terdapat taman kecil dan banyak berbagai macam bunga, tiba-tiba muncul portal silver dan keluarlah Naruto dan Issei dari sana yang langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan mengetuknya._

 _ **Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

 _ **Cklleek.**_

 _Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat pria berambut pirang dikuncir yang tersenyum melihat Naruto._

 _"Ohhh Naruto-kun, ayo masuk kedalam." Ujar pria tersebut. Naruto dan Issei pun langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa berhadapan dengan pria itu._

 _"Ada apa kau kemari, Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah? Atau kau merindukan'nya'.?" Tanya pria itu beruntun dan tersenyum menggoda membuat Naruto bersemu._

 _"A-ahh paman bisa saja. Aku hanya minta tolong untuk memeriksa temanku ini." Jawab Naruto menunjuk Issei disebelahnya._

 _Sedang pria itu memandang Issei sebentar dan menatap Naruto lagi. "Memangnya kenapa dia.?" Tanyanya._

 _"Dia memiliki_ _Sacred Gear_ _tapi tidak tahu jenis apa. Jadi aku ingin paman membantunya untuk mengetahui jenis_ _Sacred Gear-_ _nya." Jelas Naruto._

 _Sedangkan pria didepannya sedikit terkejut tapi tetap tenang, dia pun menatap Issei cukup lama membuatnya sedikit risih karena tatapan pria didepannya._

 _Inoichi, itulah nama pria berambut pirang tersebut. Dia juga sa seperti Naruto, tapi memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Dia memiliki kemampuan_ _Telekinesis_ _dan_ _Telepathy_ _, yang hebat. Bahkan dia bisa memasuki pikiran orang lain. Karena itu dia bisa mencoba untuk mencari tahu_ _Sacred Gear_ _Issei._

 _"Aku bisa membantunya. Tapi aku akan membawanya keruanganku, apa kau mau ikut.?" Tanya Inoichi._

 _"Tidak, aku disini saja paman." Jawab Naruto dan Inoichi mengangguk dan pergi dari sana diikuti Issei._

 _Naruto pun bangun dari duduknya dan melihat lihat dalam rumah, yang sudah seminggu lebih tak dia kunjungi. Dulu ini adalah rumah tempatnya tinggal. Tapi saat dewasa dia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan karena tidak mau merepotkan Inoichi yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil._

 _Dan disini juga dia menemukan Cintanya._

 _Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga keatas dan berjalan melewati kamar tempatnya dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam, dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya._

 _"Mau apa kau.?" Terdengar suara perempuan bertanya dari dalam._

 _"Aku mengajakmu bergabung dengan kelompok kami." Jawab suara perempuan lagi._

 _"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mau. Aku akan bergabung kalau 'tunanganku' bergabung."_

 _"Kau kan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk ikut bergabung. Ayolah disana juga banyak teman-teman kita. Apa kau tidak tertarik.?"_

 _Sedangkan Naruto terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Dia tahu kelompok yang dimaksud oleh orang didalam. Itu adalah kelompok manusia yang memiliki kemampuan, ataupun_ _Sacred Gear._ _Banyak manusia yang bergabung dalam kelompok itu, tapi dia tidak terlalu tertarik meskipun memiliki tujuan yang baik. Kelompok itu disebut sebagai_ _Fraksi_ _Manusia yang cukup terkenal._

 _Naruto mengambil kertas dan pulpen lalu menulis sesuatu disana. Dia menciptakan sebuah portal dan memasukan kertas itu kedalam._

 _Didalam kamar muncul lingkaran portal dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ditangkap oleh perempuan didalamnya dan membuatnya tersenyum dan menyerahkan pada temannya yang juga tersenyum._

 _'aku akan bergabung.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(T)(B)(C).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure x Romance x Family x Humor. Dll.**_

 _ **Rated: T-M.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto x...**_

 _ **Warning: Oc-OOC-Typo-Gaje-Human!Naru-Dll.**_

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

 _Di sebuah rumah dengan warna putih dan kuning dan sebuah taman bunga yang lumayan luas di depannya. Sekarang didalam rumah tersebut terdapat 5 orang dua perempuan dan 3 laki-laki yang sedang duduk disofa._

 _Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang terlihat serius seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting entah apalah itu._

 _"Jadi paman,, apa paman sudah tahu apa jenis_ _Sacred Gear_ _Issei.?" Tanya pemuda berambut silver bernama Naruto kepada orang didepannya._

 _"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Jawab pria berambut pirang ponytail dengan wajah serius dan melirik pemuda berambut coklat disampingnya._

 _"Anak ini mempunyai Sacred Gear yang sangat kuat tipe_ _Longinus_ _yang diisi jiwa Naga merah Ddraig bernama_ _Boosted Gear._ _" Ujar Inoichi serius._

 _Sedangkan tiga orang didepannya terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja terkejut karena mereka tahu_ _Sacred Gear Boosted Gear_ _tipe_ _Longinus_ _yang dikatakana dapat membunuh 'tuhan'. Sedangkan Naruto sebelumnya juga sudah mengira kalau teman barunya itu mempunyai sesuatu yang hebat. Karena dia merasakan aura yang kuat dari tubuhnya._

 _Tapi dia tidak mengira kalau temannya mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik seperti itu, dan pantas saja dia diincar oleh dua kubu. Dan beruntung dia yang lebih dulu menyelamatkan Issei dari pada Iblis itu, bisa jadi keuntungan besar untuk bangsa Iblis mendapatkan pemilik Longinus Boosted Gear yang memperkuat Fraksinya._

 _Sedangkan Issei sendiri dia tampak diam saja, karena dia sudah tahu saat di periksa kemarin oleh Inoichi diruangannya, dan saat diberitahu awalnya tentu saja dia terkejut karena memiliki benda tersebut yang tak pernah dia sangka sebelumnnya karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu._

 _Dan juga sekarang dia sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia diburu oleh Rias dan Malaikat Jatuh saat itu, itu karena adalah apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya, yaitu sebuah alat yang berisi jiwa Naga dengan kekuatan besar yang sempat memporak porandakan 3 Kubu saat_ _Great War_ _dulu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah karena alay itu dapat membunuh 'tuhan' yang terdengar tak masuk akal untuknya._

 _Dan sekarang dia tahu kenapa dia hampir dibunuh waktu itu dan ingin dijadikan Peerage oleh Rias, itu karena adalah_ _Sacred Gear_ _,nya saja yang diinginkan oleh Rias bukan dirinya. Dan dia juga merasa beruntung karena Naruto lebih dulu menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya masih menjadi manusia sampai sekarang. Karena dia merasa kalau Rias menganggapnya hanya karena benda yang didalam tubuhnya bukan apa adanya._

 _"Hmm begitu,, tapi apa kau sudah bisa menggunakannya Issei.?" Tanya Naruto menatap Issei._

 _"Aku sudah bisa mengeluarkannya karena dibantu pamanmu kemarin." Jawab Issei dan terlihat ditangan kanannya muncul_ _Gauntlet_ _warna merah dengan permata Hijau._

 _Sedangkan Naruto dan perempuan disampingnya menatap Gauntlet yang berada ditangan Issei, dia merasakan aura Naga dari Gauntlet tersebut, dan tak salah lagi kalau itu adalah_ _Boosted Gear_ _Sacred Gear Longinus yang banyak diincar itu._

 _"Bagus dan mungkin nanti aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear mu." Ujar Naruto membuat Issei menatapnya berbinar binar._

 _"Kau serius Naruto.?" Tanya Issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto._

 _"Terima kasih Naruto." Lanjutnya membungkukan badannya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, karena memang dia ingin melatih Issei saat dia merasakan aura besar dari tubuhnya, karena itu dia ingin melatih Issei dan menjadikannya kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri agar kejadian waktu itu tidak terulang kembali. Dan selain itu juga percuma saja bila Issei punya Sacred Gear Longinus tapi tidak bisa menggunakannya secara maksimal._

 _Karena setiap orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang besar pasti mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar pula. Karena bisa jadi Issei akan dibunuh dengan mudah saat ini yang masih lemah, dan diambil Sacred Gear nya oleh orang jahat yang menggunakannya dengan tujuan tidak baik. Bisa bahaya untuk para Manusia lainnya. Dan lagi pasti keluarganya akan sedih kalau anaknya mati secara mengenaskan._

 _Sedangakn Issei sendiri dia merasa senang karena dilatih oleh Naruto, karena sejak awal dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto, dia merasa kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang hebat karena bisa membunuh Malaikat Jatuh dengan mudah tanpa menyentuhnya. Dan dia juga senang bisa berteman dengan Naruto, karena orangnya baik dan menganggapnya apa adanya bukan karena Sacred Gearnya ini._

 _"Naruto apa benar kau akan masuk dalam Fraksi Manusia.?" Tanya Inoichi, yah dia sudah diberi tahu oleh anaknya semalam saat dia selesai membantu Issei._

 _"Itu benar paman. Lagipula aku hanya menuruti keinginan 'gadis' ku ini yang sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan Fraksi Manusia." Jawab Naruto melirik perempuan berambut pirang disampingnya yang tersenyum kearahnya._

 _"Haah,, kalau aku terserah kalian saja. Tapi aku ingin kau menjaga anakku dengan baik Naruto." Ujar Inoichi menatap Naruto serius._

 _"Tenang saja, tanpa anda suruh pasti aku akan menjaganya, bukan begitu,,, Tsuma.?" Balas Naruto memeluk pinggang perempuan disampingnya dan berbisik ditelinganya membuatnya merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Naruto._

 _Sedangkan tiga orang disana iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, terutama Inoichi yang sedikit kesal karena Naruto seenaknya saja memeluk anaknya didepannya, tapi dia juga senang melihatnya karena dia juga sudah mengenal Naruto sejak kecil._

 _"Ekkhmm,, bisa tidak, jangan bermesraan disini,, kasihanilah aku yang jomblo ini." Ujar perempuan berambut merah muda berdehem menatap dua orang disampingnya kesal._

 _Perempuan yang memeluk Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap perempuan disampingnya. "Makanya cari pacar sana,, jangan hanya mengejar laki-laki yang tidak pernah melihatmu sama sekali." Ujarnya ketus, karena acara mesra-mesraannya diganggu._

 _"Kau pikir mudah cari pacar yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati,, lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak peduli padanya,,, Ino." Balas perempuan berambut pink kesal._

 _"Ohhh,, begitu bagus dong. Lagi pula ada kok yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati." Ujar Ino tersenyum._

 _"Siapa.?"_

 _"Rock Lee,, bukankah dia selalu mengejar-ngejarmu Sakura.?" Goda Ino membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam._

 _"Diamlah."_

 _Sedangkan tiga pria disana hanya diam saja melihat pembicaraan mereka berdua yang membahas masalah perempuan. Karena menurutnya perempuan itu merepotkan, kecuali Issei tentunya yang pandangannya tak lepas dari dua 'benda' keramat milik Sakura, kenapa tidak Ino karena dia taku akan dikirim oleh Naruto ke bulan nanti._

 _"Sudahlah Ino-chan jangan bertengkar terus, lebih baik sekaramg kita ke markas Fraksi Manusia." Ujar Naruto melerai perdepatan dua perempuan disampingnya._

 _Sedangkan Ino pun menghentikan perdebatannya dan menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. "Baiklah ayo." Ujarnya berdiri dari duduknya. Diikuti yang lainnya._

 _"Baiklah paman, kami pergi sekarang." Ujar Naruto menciptakan lingkaran portal warna silver._

 _Sakura, Ino, Issei dan Naruto langsung masuk kesana dan portalnya langsung menghilang meninggalkan Inoichi sendirian disana._

 _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_ __ _ **::**_

 _Di sebuah bangunan yang besar dan banyak pohon-pohon disekitarnya yang beragam dan juga terdapat taman dan berbagai macam bunga disana. Tiba tiba muncul portal silver dan mengeluarkan Naruto, Issei, Ino dan Sakura._

 _"Wow, besar sekali." Kagum Issei melihat bangunan didepannya._

 _"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Ujar Sakura berjalan duluan kearah pintu diikuti yang lainnya._

 _Setelah masuk kedalam, mereka pun melewati lorong panjang dan sesekali ada orang yang menyapa mereka berempat. Dan mereka terus berjalan, dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu besar dan langsung masuk kedalam, dan terlihat ada beberapa orang didalam dan satu orang yang duduk di kursi belakang meja menatap mereka berempat dan tersenyum._

 _"Saya sudah kembali Ketua, dan saya sudah membawa mereka." Ujar Sakura dan berjalan kearah samping ketuanya dan beberapa orang disana._

 _Sedangkan Naruto, Ino dan Issei berdiri didepan orang yang masih duduk dan menatap mereka bertiga._

 _"Naruto, aku senang akhirnya kau bergabung juga dengan kami, begitu juga denganmu Ino. Tapi siapa dia.?" Ujar ketua dan menatap Issei._

 _"Hn" balas Naruto dan Ino hanya tersenyum saja._

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei dan aku adalah pemegang Sacred Gear Boosted Gear." Jawab Issej memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Sedangkan semua yang diruang itu kecuali 4 orang terkejut mendengarnya,, tapi mereka bersikap santai lagi,, sedangkan sang Ketua tampak senang karena mendapatkan anggota baru yang kuat._

 _"Hmmm begitu,, baiklah, apa kau juga maj bergabung dengan kami.?" Tanya Ketua dan dibalas anggukan membuatnya tersenyum._

 _"Bagus, baiklah ,tapi sebelum itu biar aku kenalkan orang yang ada disini." Ujar ketua. "Yang ini adalah Konan, dan disampingnya Nagato, lalu Obito dan Itachi, lalu ini Hidan, Deidara, Sasori dan Sakura." Lanjutnya menunjuk orang disamping kiri dan kanannya._

 _"Dan namaku adalah Yahiko."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Salam kenal._

 _"Baiklah kemari." Pinta Yahiko dan mereka langsung maju kedepan dan Yahiko langsung memberikan tatoo Naga dipergelangan tangan mereka._

 _"Itu adalah tanda kalau kalian anggota Fraksi Manusia." Ujar Yahiko menunjukan tatoo yang sama. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali ketempatnya._

 _"Selamat bergabung di Fraksi Manusia, dan kalian boleh kembali, atau ingin melihat lihat dulu tempat ini terserah kalian." Ujar Yahiko._

 _Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk dan langsung berbalik pergi diikuti Sakura menyusul mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.._

 _Sekarang mereka sedang berkeliling tempat inj yang terbilang sangat luas karena ada beberapa kamar yang mungkin tempat anggota yang tinggal disini, dan juga banyak orang yang mereka temui disini. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan yang luas dan terdapat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang berlatih disana._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba saja seekor harimau berlari kearah Naruto bersiap menyerangnya, tapi Naruto dengan cepat membuat portal dan harimau tersebut masuk dalam portal dan menghilang entah kemana. Naruto menatap orang didepannya yang menatapnya tajam._

 _"Kenapa kau menyerangku.?" Tanya Naruto datar._

 _"Aku menantangmu bertarung." Tantang orang tersebut._

 _"Untuk apa? Dan apa keuntungannga untukku.?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku menantangmu bertarung karena kau sudah berani mendekati kekasihku."_

 _"Siapa kekasihmu.?" Tanya Naruto karena disampingnya ada dua perempuan._

 _"Dia." Jawabnya menunjuk Ino yang menatap marah pada orang didepannya._

 _"Ohh,, kalau begitu maafkan aku, silahkan ambik kekasihmu ini." Ujar Naruto dan pergi dari sana diikuti Issei dan menciptakan portal._

 _"Naruto-kun tunggu." Teriak Ino, tapi sayang Naruto lebih cepat menghilang dari sana._

 _Ino pun menatap tajam orang didepannya, bahkan benda-benda disekitarnya pun terangkat karenanya. "Sudahku katakan padamu jangan anggap aku kekasihmu brengsek." Desisnya tajam mengarahkan benda tajam kearah kepala pemuda didepannya._

 _"Lihat gara-gara kau. Naruto-kun pergi. Ku katakan padamu, kalau aku sudah bertunangan, dan Naruto-kun adalah tunanganku. Jadi kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan membunuhmu,, ingat itu,, Shimura." Ujar Ino menunjukan cincin dj jari manisnya dan mengancam._

 _Sedangkan hampir semua orang disana terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino yang mengatakan sudah bertunangan. Memang banyak anggota Fraksi Manusia yang kenal dengan Ino dan bahkan ada juga yang menyukainya, karena Ino sudah beberapa kali datang kesini bersama Sakura hanya untuk bermain dengan teman wanitanya._

 _Sangat disayangkan kalau Ino sudah ada yang punya, karena tak jarang ada beberapa pria yang menyatakan cinta pada Ino, tapi ditolak olehnya karena dia sudah punya satu orang dihatinya, orang yang paling dia cintai selamanya yaitu Naruto dan selamanya tetap Naruto._

 _Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil Shimura, atau nama panjangnya Shimura Sai menggeram marah karena dia sudah kalah telak oleh Naruto untuk mendapatkan Ino, padahal dia selalu berusaha mendekati Ino dan pernaj menyatakan perasaannya juga, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ino, tapi meski ditolak dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Ino agar bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi sekarang semua usahanya hanya sia-sia saja, karena Ino sudah terikah dengan Naruto yang tak mungkin terpisahkan. Terlebih Ino sangat mencintai Naruto begitupun sebaliknya._

 _"Ingat itu Shimura, bila kau mendekatiku lagi, bersiaplah mati ditanganku." Ancam Ino dengan nada dingin dan tajam lalu pergi dari sana, diikuti Sakura yang menyusulnya memastikan Ino tidak berbuat aneh-aneh._

 _Sai hanya diam saja, sekarang harapannya hancur sudah, ditambah kesalahannya sekarang membuatnya sudah tidak ada kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memiliki Ino._

 _"Sudahlah Sai, sudah kubilang jangan asal menyerang orang, lihatlah sekarang. Kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Ujar pria menepuk bahu Sai._

 _Sedangkan satu wanita disana menatap tempat kepergian Naruto sejak tadi dengan pandangan sendu terlebih mendengar ucapan Ino barusan. Dan dia pun memilih pergi dari sana mengabaikan panggilan temannya._

 _ **[°_°]~[°_°]~[°_°].**_

 _Didepan sebuah rumah sederhana muncul sebuah lingkaran portal warna silver dan keluarlah Naruto dan Issei, mereka pun langsung jalan kerumah tersebut dan Naruto menunggu Issei diluar. Yah benar ini adalah rumah Issei entah kenapa Naruto pergi kesini._

 _Saat sedang menunggu dan melihat-lihat sekitar rumah Issei, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan terdengan isakan tangis dari orang yang memeluknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja karena dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya._

 _"Hik,, hiks Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan marah padaku,, tadi hanya salah paham saja." Ujar Ino terisak sambil memeluk Naruto._

 _Ya setelah Naruto pergi dari lapangan tadi, Ino langsung pergi mencari Naruto dandan akhirnya bertemu di sini. Dia ingin memberi tahu kalau ucapan Sai tadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka, karena dia tidak mau kalau Naruto sampai jauh darinya apalagi meninggalkannya._

 _"Siapa yang marah padamu Ino-chan.?" Tanya Naruto berbalik menatap Ino yang berlinang air mata._

 _"Kalau kau tidak marah,, kenapa kamu tadi pergi meninggalkanku disana.?" Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah bertanya menatap Naruto._

 _Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. "Maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu,, tadi aku pergi untuk mengantar Issei pulang dan mengemas barang yang mau dibawa. Karena aku akan melatihnya sekarang." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air mata Ino._

 _"Jadi kamu tidak marah padaku kan.?" Tanya Ino._

 _"Tentu saja tidak,, lagipula aku tahu kalau kau hanya mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. Ino pun juga tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dan mendongakan kepalanya._

 _ **~Cup~.**_

 _Naruto langsung mencium bibir Ino pelan, dan Ino pun membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan tangannya dilehe Naruto begitu juga tangan Naruto menarik pinggang Ino memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua._

 _Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas dan saling beradu lidah, tapi tiba-tiba saja._

 _"Ekheemm, kalau mau yang lebih, sana pergi saja kerumah." Ujar Sakura yang sejak tadi diacuhkan menatap kesal Naruto dan Ino._

 _"Dasar kau, mengganggu saja." Gerutu Ino menatap Sakura sebal karena acaranya lagi-lagi diganggu._

 _Setelah beberapa menit,, Issei pun keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti dan membawa tas lumayan besar dipunggungnya. Dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya yang sudah menunggu._

 _"Ayo Naruto, aku sudah siap." Ujar Issei dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja._

 _"Kita akan pergi kemana Naru-kun.?" Tanya Ino._

 _"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri,, ayo." Ajak Naruto membuat portal, dan mereka langsung masuk kesana dan menghilang._

 _Sekarang pelatihan untuk Hyodoi Issei akan dimulai dari sekarang disebuah tempat yang entah berada dimana. Ya karena Naruto ingin cepat melatih Issei dan menjadikannya kuat, dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri didunia yang keras ini. Dan setelah kembali, Naruto akan membuat Issei menjadi Kaisar Naga merah sejati._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T#B#C.**_

 _ **Oke semuanya kembali lagi bersama saya Author Gaje ini.**_

 _ **Untuk Fic NDVH udah dihapus.**_

 _ **Dan kekuatan Naruto disini memang seperti Mutant begitu juga Ino.**_

 _ **Oke itu saja terima kasih. Dan sarannya.**_

 _ **L-G.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure x Romance x Family x Humor. Dll.**_

 _ **Rated: T-M.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto x Ino x (Maybe tambah 1).**_

 _ **Warning: Oc-OOC-Typo-Gaje-Human!Naru-Dll.**_

 **Chapter 3.**

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Issei, Ino dan Sakura. Sekarang mereka berempat tiba di sebuah pulau yang banyak pohon-pohon besar dengan tebing yang tinggi disekitarnya. Bukan hanya itu di pulai tersebut juga terdapat lautan yang luas dan terlihat ikan-ikan banyak berenang renang di laut tersebut.

Tapi sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada laut di sekitar mereka dan tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi kecuali pohon dan tebing besar dan mungkin saja ini adalah pulau terpencil yang tidak dihuni siapapun dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang tertentu saja yang pernih kesini yang tahu.

Entah darimana Naruto mengetahaui tempat seperti ini, yang terlihat menakutkan bagi manusia biasa karena terasa tempat ini sangat angker, apalagi hutan didepan mereka yang dibilang cukup benyak pohon.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat. Naruto pun berjalan duluan kedepan diikuti yang lainnya menuju kearah hutan tersebut. Mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa pohon dan sampai akhirnha Naruto berhenti membuat yang lainnya juga berhenti dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di didepanya sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau melihat lapangan yang sangat luas dengan beberapa batang pohon yang berdiri untuk latihan, dan danau dengan air yang jernih dan jembatan diatasnya terlebih terdapat gunung yang mungkin masih aktif tak jauh dari sana dan juga terdapat rumah kuno disana berjumlah dua. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, tapi apa yang mereka lihat yang berada di atas gunung berapi itu, seekor burung diselimuti api (Burung di God of War 2). Yang sangat besar. Dan juga ada beberapa hewan besar lainnya tak jauh dari sana.

Tiba-tiba saja burung api tersebut terbang dan mengarah pada mereka berempat membuatnya kecuali Naruto memasang posisi siaga, takut terjadi apa-apa bila burung itu menyerang mereka. Tapi burung itu mendarat tepaf didepan Naruto menundukan kepalanya, dan Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya membuat mereka bertiga heran melihat burung itu jinak terhadap Naruto.

"Tenang saja, dia adalah burung baik, dan dia juga temanku." Ujar Naruto tersenyum dan menyuruh burung itu terbang kembali ke gunung berapi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini Naruto.?" Tanya Issei, Ino dan Sakura yang penasaran. Karena tidak pernah melihat tempat ini. Apalagi dengan hewan yang lebih besar dari mereka.

"Hmmm, sebenarnya ini adalah tempat latihanku saat aku pertama kali menggunakan teleportasi dan tiba disini. Dan burung tadi, dialah yang memberiku kekuatan ini." Ujar Naruto dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terselimuti oleh elemen Lava.

Mereka bertiga yang melihatnya terkejut melihat kekuatan Naruto sekarang, apalagi mereka merasakan panas sekarang karena posisinya dekat dengan Naruto yang masih terselimuti lava dan setelah itu kembali ke bentuk semula lagi. Membuat mereka bernafas lega.

Tapi masih ada yang membuat mereka heran, yaitu tentang ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau kekuatannya yang tadi adalah diberi oleh burung api yang berada digunung berapi itu. Mereka bingung bagaimana bisa seekor burung memberikan kekuatan besar seperti itu pada Naruto.

Tapi memang benar kalau mereka tadi merasa panas saat dekat dengan burung api itu, tapi yang membuat mereka heran adalah bagaimana caranya burung itu memberi kekuatan pada Naruto yang seorang manusia, terlebih itu hanya seekor burung saja.

Terlebih untuk Ino yang juga baru mengetahui tentang ini, memang dulu dari kecil mereka selalu bersama, dan saat itu Naruto juga pernah tanpa sengaja menggunakan kemampuam teleportasinya dan menghilang selama 3 tahun. Mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan _Telepaty_ tapi itu belum sehebat ayahnya yang bisa memasuki pikiran orang lain.

"Baiklah tidak usah berlama-lama lagi. Issei mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu disini selama setahun dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Jadi sebelum itu, apa kau siap atau tidak.?" Ujar Naruto menatap Issei serius.

Ya Naruto memang serius untuk melatih Issei, karena dia tidak mau main-main meskipun Issei baru menjadi temannya, dan dia juga tidak akan mengajari Issei dengan cara biasa tapi dia akan melatihnya dengan sangat luar biasa.

Karena ini juga untuk kepentingan Issei nantinya , ditambah Issei memegang kekuatan yang besar dan pasti suatu saat dia juga akan melawan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dengan tujuan yang tidak diketahui.

Tapi selain itu, dia tidak ingin memiliki murid yang lemah, karena bila itu terjadi itu juga sama saja orang menganggapnya lemah, tapi bila Issei kuat sudah pasti dia juga akan dianggap kuat oleh orang lain.

"Aku siap kapanpun Naruto." Jawab Issei tegas.

"Bagus,, sekarang cepat lari keliling lapangan ini sepulu kali." Perintah Naruto.

"Cepat,, cepat cepat. Jangan mengeluh kalau tidak mau aku lempar kedalam gunung berapi itu." Ancam Naruto membuat Issei langsung menaruh tasnya dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan, karena dia juga masih ingin menikmati masa muda daripada harus hangus didalam lava gunung berapi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Issei sudah selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang luas itu dan sedang terbaring dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagus,, minum ini dulu. Setelah itu lanjut latihan kedua." Ujar Naruto berdiri disamping Issei menyerahkan sebotol minuman.

Sedangkan Issei hanya diam saja dan mengambil minuman yang diberikan Naruto dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto.

"Hah,, hah, kau ingin membunuhku hah Naruto.?" Ujar Issei menatap Naruto tajam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya santai saja tak terancam sama sekali. "Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu,, ayo cepat bangun, lakukan Push Up, Sit Up sebanyak 50 kali." Ujar Naruto tapi Issei hanya diam saja.

"Oke baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Naruto langsung mengeluarkan lavanya mengarahkan pada Issei yang langsung berdiri dan melakukan Push dan Sit Up sambil komat-kamit karena hampir jadi tengkorak gara gara Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terus mengamati Issei, begitu juga dua perempuan disampingnya. Naruto sedikit kagum dengan Issei karena meskipun baru pertama kalikali, tapi mampu mengelilingi lapangan yang sangat luas tersebut, dan sekarang melakukan Push up dan Sit Up meskipun dengan sumpah serapahnya tapi dia bangga. Dan dia yakin kalau Issei akan memiliki tubuh dan fisik yang kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Issei sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan diajak Naruto untuk beristirahat di depan rumah kuno yang ada disana. Meskipun dia melatih Issei dengan keras tapi dia juga tidak terlalu memaksanya terus menerus. Karena itu akan beresiko untuk tubuhnya kalau di paksakan.

"Bagaimana kau sudah lebih baik.?" Tanya Naruto. Dan Issei hanya mengangguk saja.

"Bagus, ayo ikut akan ku tunjukan kau latihan sebenarnya." Ajak Naruto berjalan duluan diikuti yang lainnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya terus berjalan ke rumah model Kuno satunya dan setelah sampai Naruto langsung membuka pintunya membuat Issei terkejut begitu juga Ino dan Sakura karena melihat tempat latihan didepannya ( _Tempat latihan Kungfu panda 1_ ). Issei memandang horor alat latihan didepannya.

Sekarang dia tahu maksud Naruto latihan yang sesungguhnya, tapi menurutnya ini bukan latihan tapi pembunuhan secara perlahan, bagaimana tidak dengan boneka kayu berduri dan sembura api yang bisa memanggangnya kapan saja ditambah senjata tajam yang mengayun bisa memenggal kepalanya kalau salah sedikit saja.

"K-kau serius dengan ini Naruto.?" Tanya Issei gagap.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menunjukan dulu padamu." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kedepan dan langsung berlari maju, melewati boneka-boneka kayu berduri dengan lihai dan berhasil nelewatinya lalu yang kedua berjalan diatas kayu kayu yang berputar dengan senjata tajam yang mengayun-ayun dan mampu melewatinya. Lalu ketiga dan terakhir melewati semburan api dan akhirnya sampai di ujung.

Sedangkan Issei, Ino dan Sakura kagum dengan Naruto yang mampu melewati rintangan tersebut dengan lihai tanpa terluka sama sekali. Ditambah itu juga cukup sulit, dan bisa terluka atau mati bila ceroboh, dengan boneka kayu berduri, pisau besar, dan semburan api. Tapi Naruto dapat melewatinya dengan mudah dan mereka yakin kalau Naruto itu pasti benar latihan ditempat ini.

"Baiklah Issei ayo mulai. Tenang saja kalau kau terluka aku bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujar Naruto tiba tiba muncul disamping Issei.

Sedangkan Issei tampak ragu, tapi dia memantapkan tekadnya dan mulai jalan kedepan berlari kearah rintangan pertama boneka kayu berputar. Awalnya dia bisa melewati beberapa tapi tiba-tiba tiba dia terkena membuatnya berteriak teriak karena terkena pukulan-pukulan boneka kayu itu tapi dia berhasil melewatinya meski dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Naruto, Ino dan Sakura terus memperhatikan Issei yang masih berjuang melewati rintangan selanjutnya. Issei terus berjuang melewati semua rintangan dengan penuh luka sayatan dan luka bakar. Tapi Naruto langsung menyusul kesana dan meminta Sakura menyembuhkannya tapi sayang Issei lebih dulu pingsan.

"Apa kamu tidak berlebihan Naruto-kun.?" Tanya Ino yang kasihan dengan Issei.

"Tidak, ini belum seberapa. Ini demi kebaikannya, karena diluar sana ada yang lebih parah dari ini." Jawab Naruto sedangkan Ino hanya diam saja.

Apa yang diucapkan Naruto memang ada benar kalau adayang lebih parah dari itu, dan juga banyak orang kuat lainnya yang tak segan membunuh orang yang lemah demi kesenangan sendiri dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Issei akan terbunuh suatu saat nanti saat bertemu lawan yang kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura sudah selesai menyembuhkan luka-luka ditubuh Issei dan langsung mengangkatnya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Ino dan Sakura.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah sampai di rumah kuno dan Naruto langsung membawa Issei kekamar dan membaringkannya, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura lebih memilih memasak karena mereka sudah bawa bahan makanan yang banyak sebelum kemari, dan untungnya disana ada dapur dan peralatan masak entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkannya tapi mereka tak memperdulikannya.

Sedangkan Naruto setelah membaringkan Issei, dia langsung pergi mandi menyegarkan diri, dan setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian dia langsung ke ruang makan dan terlihat sudah ada macam-macam makanan disana.

Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk disana menunggu Ino dandan Sakura selesai mandi terlebih dahulu baru bisa makan. Setelah selesai mandi Ino dan Sakura duduk di samping Naruto dan langsung makan bersama. Tanpa Issei yang masih pingsan.

Mereka makan dengan santai dan diselingi obrolan ringan antara mereka, atau hubungan Naruto dan Ino yang akan dilanjutkan ke pernikahan nanti, atau soal Sakura yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sakura mendapatkan pacar, karena banyak yang suka padanya sama seperti Ino, karena selain cantik Sakura juga bisa tekhnik penyembuhan yang hebat. Tapi sayangnya dia menyukai laki-laki lain dan laki-laki itu tidak menyukainya. Dan mungkin saja Sakura sudah tak suka lagi padanya, entahlah siapa yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang sudah memiliki Naruto, itu karena memang mereka berdua sudah bersama-sama sejak bayi karena Naruto ditemukan ayahnya didepan pintu rumahnya. Dan mereka tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama melakukan segala hal bersama hingga tumbuh cinta dihati mereka berdua dan akhirnua ditunangkan oleh Inoichi saat umur 13 tahun dan sekarag sudah berjalan 3 tahun pertunangan mereka hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahan saja.

Tapi meski selalu bersama, ada beberapa yang tidak diketahui dari Naruto, seperti tempat ini, karena saat itu tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang membuatnya sangat bersedih, tapi dia beryukur saat Naruto kembali dengan selamat dan tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi dari sisinya, kalau Naruto pergi maka dia juga harus ikut meski itu. Kematian sekalipun.

Setelah selesai makan, Ino dan Sakura pun membereskannya dan mencuci piring dan menuju kamar masing-masing yang kebetulam rumah ini ada tiga kamar dan pas untuk mereka berempat karena Naruto dan Ino sekamar. Setelah masuk kamar Sakura langsung tidur karena memang sudah malam berbeda dengan Naruto dan Ino yang sedang melakukan yang hanya mereka ketahui.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Pagi hari terlihat disebuah kamar dua orang yang masih terlelap dibawah selimut dan saling berpelukan, tapi secara perlahan sang wanita pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihay wajah pria didepannya yang masih terlelap dengan tenang. Secata perlahan dia pun mengecup bibir pria tersebut membuatnya mengerang dan membuka matanya secara perlahan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ohayou." Sapa wanita yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Ohayou." Balas Naruto.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, setelah itu kau." Ujar Ino dan berjalan kekamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Setelah Naruto dan Ino selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dan menuju meja makan dan melihat Sakura dan Issei sudah duduk disana dengan wajah lesu membuat mereka heran.

"Hey, kalian berdua kenapa lesu seperti itu.?" Tanya Naruto setelah duduk.

"Aku tidak tidur, karena ada suara aneh disebelah kamarku." Jawab Sakura membuat Naruto dan Ino merona karena tahu maksud Sakura.

"Ahh, Issei kau sudah baikan.?" Tanya Naruto , dan Issei hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan bersama dengan obrolan ringan seperti biasa dan membahas masalah latihan Issei disini dan sekolahnya karena tidak ijin kepasa pihak sekolah, tapi Issei tidak perduli karena dia sudab menguatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang berharga baginya seperti ayah dan Ibu dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang melihat tekad Issei yang begitu peduli pada orang sekitarnya, dan Naruto yakin kalau Issei nanti pasti akan jadi orang yang kuat dan dikenal oleh Fraksi lain sebagai _Sekiryuutei_ terkuat. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu saja saat itu tiba.

Setelah selesai makan Seperti biasa Ino dan Sakura bagian membereskannya, sedangkan Naruto dan Issei melanjutkan latihannya sepertj biasa.

Mulai sekarang pelatihan yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan, dan Naruto tidak akan memberi ampun lagi pada Issei, dia akan menempa Issei dengan keras sekeras kejamnya dunia luar sana. Karena baginya pelatihan Issei sekarang tidak ada apa apanya dibanding dengannya dulu disini yang lebih ekstrim lagi dan lebih berbahaya.

Tapi setelah ini Naruto akan memberi pelatihan yang kejam pada Issei setelah berhasil melewati latihan sekarang. Karena menurutnya bila ingin jadi kuat maka juga harus ada keinginan dan latihan yang keras maka kita akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Mungkin sulit diawal tapi akan memuaskan di akhir.

Dan pelatiham pun dimulai.

 **(1 Tahun Kemudian).**

Satu tahun telah berlalu masa pelatihan Issei dibawah bimbingan dari Naruto yang melatih Issei terus menerus dengan keras. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Naruto mengeluarkan lavanya bila Issei malas ataupun banyak mengeluh saat latihan.

Sekarang Issei sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena sekarang tubuhnya lebih berisi akibat latihan keras yang dia jalani. Mungkin bila perempan melihat tubuhnya secara langsung akan pingsan karena tubuh Issei yang atletis dan terlihat Cool.

Tapi bukan itu saja, daya tahan tubuh dan fisik Issei pun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena terlalu sering terkena serangan sat latihan membuat daya tubuhnya lebih kuat dari manusia pada umumnya, dan mungkin dia akan dengan mudah melawan manusia lain tanpa perlawanan berarti. Karena selain itu dia juga bisa bela diri yang diajarkan Naruto.

Selain itu juga, sekarang Issei sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dan menguasai beberapa tekhnik dari Sacred Gearnya, dan sudah bisa menggunakan _Balanced Breaker_ meski belum sempurna karena hanya bisa menggunaka selama 15 menit. Tapi meski hanya sebentar, tapi itu juga cukup mematikan ditambah kemampuan dan kecepatan Issei yang sekarang, tak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa melawan Iblis Liar dengan sangat mudah.

Tapi tak jarang juga Naruto mengajak Issei sparring atau melawan Sakura dan Ino. Atau mungkin lebih parah lagi, yaitu melawan hewan-hewan monster yang ada di pulau ini. Itu dilakukan Naruto agat Issei memiliki pengalaman dan insting serta reflek yang tajam saat dalam pertarungan. Karena dalam pertarungan kekuatan saja belum cukup, tapi juga harus cerdas ataupun yang lainnya.

Tak jarang juga Naruto dan Issei melawan monster yang ada bersama sama, dan menjadi duet yang cukup mematikan dengan Sacred Gear Issei dan kemampuan Naruto membuat mereka berdua jadi berbahaya bila dalam pertarungan.

Bukan hanya Issei saja yang bertambah kuat tapi Ino dan Sakura pun juga tambah kuat seperti Ino yang kemampuan _Telekinesis_ dan _Telepaty_ nya yang semakin kuat. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang kemampuan _Human Strength_ dan penyembuhannya yang semakin kuat.

Tak jauh beda dengan mereka bertiga, Naruto juga selalu mengasah kemampuannya menjadi lebih kuat dan mematikan, karena meskipun dia sudah kuat, dia juga selalu berlatih mempertajam kemampuannya agar tidak tumpul, karena bagaimanapun bila kemampuannya tidak sering dilatih maka bisa tumpul dan tidak kuat lagi.

Selain itu karena mereka berempat selalu bersama selama setahun ini, sekarang mereka berempat menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat bahkan tak jarang juga berlatih atau sparing bersama dan menjadi sebuah Tim yang hebat. Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, Ino dengan kemampuannya dan Sakura sebagai Support dan Issei dengan Sacred Gearnya membuat mereka patut diperhitungkan bila dalam pertarungan. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai mereka menunjukan diri mereka lagi setelah latihan ini selesai.

Dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir mereka latihan berada dipulau ini dan bersiap untuk kembali ke Kota asal mereka yaitu Kuoh Akademi dengan membawa kekuatan baru yang lebih kuat lagi.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang bersiap siap untuk kembali kerumah karena sudah rindu dengan orang tua mereka kecuali Naruto yang sudah tidak punga orang tua lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di didepan rumah setelah selesai membereskan barang masing-masing.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Ujar Naruto langsung membuat lingkaran portal dan semuanya langsung masuk kesana dan menghilang meninggalkan pulai yang sudah mereka tempati selama setahun ini.

Sekarang tim _Phoenix,_ nama yang diberikan Naruto untuk tim mereka yang beranggota Naruto, Ino, Sakura dan Issei yang sebenarnya masih kurang satu anggota lagi untuk melengkapi tim mereka. Dan sekarang mereka akan kembali ke Kuoh dan menunjukan eksistensi mereka sebagai manusia yang kuat dan tak kalah kuat dengan makhluk lainnya yang selalu memandang rendah manusia.

Tapi mulai sekarang mereka akan menunjukan kalau Manusia tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan lebih kuat dari Makhluk lainnya. Dan sekarang Tim Phoenix akan mulai dikenal oleh banyak orang sebagai tim yang mematikan.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah tiba di Kuoh dan pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang ikut pulang kerumah Ino karena dipaksa oleh Ino.

Setelah sampai rumah mereka berdua pun langsung masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh Inoichi dengan gembira karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya tapi dia senang karena putrinua tidak apa apa. Dan Naruto memberi tahu kalau mereka baru selesai latihan di pulau terpencil dan Inoichi memahaminya.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung masuk kekamar karena dia sudah lelah sebab dari kemarin dia belum tidur karena melatib Issei di hari terakhir, jadi sekarang mereka akan istirahat dulu dikamarnya.

Pukul 22:00 malam Naruto pun terbangun karena rasa laparnya, sebab dia belum makan sejak tadi dan tak terasa kalau dia sudah tidur selama 9 jam lamanya. Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya tapi dia merasa tubuhnya berat dan membuka selimutnya dan terlihat Ino tidur sambil memeluknya erat membuatnya tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun dari tempat tidur pelan agar tak membangunkan Ino, setelah beranjak dari tempat tidur dia berdiri dan menyelimuti Ino dan memandangnya yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya membuatnya tersenyum lagi dan mengecup dahinya sekilas dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari makanan.

Naruto berjalan keluar mencari kedai yang masih buka karena tidak ada makanan tersisa dirumah jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli saja karena dia juga tak bisa memasak. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya dia menemukan kedai yang masih buka, tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung masuk dan memesan makanan.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto langsung membayar dan keluar dari sana berjalan pulang, tapi saat setengah jalanan dia merasakan ada beberapa aura di gereja yang tak jauh darinya, dan dia mumutuskan untuk melihat kesana diam-diam.

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto melihat perempuan berambut merah dan hitam melawan sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh yang tampak tak seimbang. Tapi pada akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh dua perempuan tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam Gereja, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat sudah didalam Naruto melihat dua perempuan tadi, perempuaj berambut perak, laki-laki berambut pirang dan perempuan berambut pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya, serta perempuan berambut biru yang sedang terbang menatap mereka berempat dengan sombong.

Tapi pandangan Naruto terus menatap perempuan berambut pirang yang terbaring yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa, dia ingin menolong, tapi percuma karena dia tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati meskipun dia juga merasa kalau perempuan itu adalah manusia.

Mereka pun bertarung cukup sengit karena lawannya yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuhan. Tapi pertarungan dimenangkan perempuan berambut merah dan temannya lalu memusnahkan lawannya dan mengambil cincinnya dan memasangkan di jari perempuan berambut pirang dan melakukan semacam ritual dan tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu sadar lagi membuat Naruto terkejut.

Terkejut karena dia baru melihat secara langsung cara kerja _Evil Piece_ , ya yang sedang dia lihat adalah perempuan yang sama yang ingin merubah Issei saat itu karena gagal karena dia. Tapi sekarang dia tahu alasannya perempuan itu membiarkan Issei saat itu.

Yaitu membiarkannya sekarat dan dia datang merubahnya jadi iblis tanpa persetujuan orangnya. Iblis tetaplah yang serakah dan licik karena itu dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Iblis.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, dan Naruto pun juga pergi karena merasa urusannya sudah selesai disini dan memilih kembali kerumah dan tidur lagi untuk menjalani aktifitas esok hari.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Pagi hari di kediaman Inoichi terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dikasur sampai tak menyadari kalau ada orang masuk kedalam berjalan kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun,, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi." Ujar Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto perlahan membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Ino.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou."

 **Cup.**

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Ino dan pergi kekamar mandi meninggalkan Ino yang merona karena perbuatannya dan setelah itu dia keluar kamar menunggu Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual pagi dan sarapan Naruto dan Ino pergi kemarkas Fraksi Manusia karena mendapat panggilan dan disana sudah ada Sakura yang menunggu. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berhadapan dengan Yahiko.

"Baiklah sekarang aku memberi kalian tugas." Ujar Yahiko.

"Tugas apa.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku menugaskan kalian pegi ke Kyoto untuk.."

"Mengajak Fraksi Youkai beraliansi dengan kita."

.

 **T#B#C**

 **.**

 **L-G.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure x Romance x Family x Humor. Dll.**_

 _ **Rated: T-M.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto x Ino x (Maybe tambah 1).**_

 _ **Warning: Oc-OOC-Typo-Gaje-Human!Naru-Dll.**_

 **Chapter 4.**

Setelah mendapatkan tugas dari pemimpin Fraksi Manusia. Naruto, Ino dan Sakura langsung menyiapkan barang-barang mereka yang akan dibawa saat ke Kyoto untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada masalah untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang masing-masing mereka berkumpul di rumah Ino, dan untuk Issei sendiri dia tidak ikut karena harus menjalankan sekolah lagi. Karena sudah tidak masuk selama setahun, dan mungkin ini juga hari terakhir dia sekolah kalau dikeluarkan.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Naruto langsung membuat lingkaran portal dan masuk kedalam dan menghilang menuju tempat tujuan mereka yaitu Kyoto.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus di tugaskan ke Kyoto markas para Youkai untuk mengajak mereka ber-aliansi, tapi biarlah karena dia hanya menjalankan tugas lagipula itu juga tidaj terlalu buruk mengajak Fraksi Youkai menjadi aliansi Fraksi Manusia.

Kyoto jepang, sebuah kota yang tak jauh beda dengan Kuoh, hanya saja beda tempat dan juga beda Makhluk yang menghuni kota ini, meskipun disini juga ada banyak manusia. Tapi ada juga makhluk lain yang mereka tidak ketahui, seperti Youkai penguasa di Kyoto yang dipimpin oleh Youkai Kyuubi, Youkai terkuat dari lainnya.

Bukan hanya itu, masih ada juga Vampir yang memiliki tempat sendiri, lalu ada penyihir dan juga masih banyak lainnya. Berbeda dengan Kuoh yang dihuni oleh 3 Fraksi Akhirat dan Manusia. Dan Fraksi yang ada di Kyoto juga tak kalah dari Fraksi lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran portal teleportasi dan keluarlah Naruto, Ino dan Sakura di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari istana pemimpin Youkai. Tak mau menunggu lama, mereka bertiga langsung berjalan kearah istana dan menyelesaikan tuga mereka dan kembali ke Kuoh lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di sebuah istana yang sangat besar dan bagus, mereka langsung berjalan kearah pintu besar yang dijaga oleh dua Youkai dan menghadang jalan mereka.

"Ada apa seorang manusia kemari.?" Tanya seorang Youkai berkepala macan.

"Kami ingin bertemu pemimpin kalian untuk bicara hal penting." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Dan aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian, karena ini rahasia." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan dua Youkai tersebut saling berpandangan sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk lalu memperbolehkan Naruto, Sakura masuk kedalam menemui pemimpin mereka. Lagi pula mereka juga tidak merasakan niat jahat dari Naruto dan tim.

Lagipula bila Naruto, Ino dan Sakura membuat masalah disini,.maka mereka akan melawan para Youkai di sini apalagi mereka hanya manusia dan bertiga saja. Jadi mudah untuk ditangkap bila mereka membuat masalah di sini.

Setelah di perbolehkan masuk. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung masuk kedalam untuk menemui Kyuubi pemimpin Youkai, dan tak sedikit juga yang menatap mereka saat berjalan masuk ke istana dengan santai. Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan diikuti Ino dan Sakura yang tak merasa takut sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang besar dengan lambang Kyuubi di didepannya. Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan setelah terbuka dia melihat orang yang didalam menatapnya.

Ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang cantik, lalu ada seorang yang memakai baju Zirah dan hidungnya yang panjang dan ada juga Youkai lainnya yang duduk, dan terlihat mereka seperti sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa apa seorang manusia kemari.?" Tanya Tengu menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Tapi Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya mengeluarkan kertas dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tengu yang langsung dibaca olehnya lalu menyerahkannya pada perempuan pirang yang diduga sebagai pemimpinnya. Setelah dia membaca, perempuan tersebut langsung menatap Naruto.

"Jadi kalian, mengajak kami menjadi aliansi.?" Tanya perempuan itu dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dan apa tujuan kalian mengajak kami beraliansi, terlebih aku baru tahu tentang Fraksi Manusia.?" Perempuan tersebut bertanya.

"Kami hanya menjalankan tugas, lagipula di kertas itu sudah dijelaskan semuanya." Jawab Naruto dan perempuan itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Karena memang benar semuanya sudah ditulis didalam kertas yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Tapi perempuan itu hanya ingin bertanya saja. Lagipula dia memang belum tahu tentang Fraksi Manusia sebelumnya dan dia juga tidak tahu seperti apa kemampuan mereka, terlebih mereka hanya manusia itu selalu dianggap lemah oleh makhluk lain.

Yah memang Fraksi Manusia memang baru dibentuk bebeapa tahun lalu oleh Yahiko dan anggotanya juga belum terlalu banyak dan mungkin hanya ada sekitar 100 lebih. Tapi meskipun begitu kemampuan mereka tak, bisa dianggap remeh saat dalam pertarungan. Karena mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Seperti Sai yang saat itu, dia adalah seorang _Summoner_ yang bisa memanggil hewan berbagai macam untuk bertarung ataupun tidak.

Tapi karena mereka selama ini selalu bersembunyi dan tidak menunjukan eksistensi mereka, jadi mereka dianggap sebelah mata oleh Fraksi lainnya. Tapi sekarang mereka akan mulai menunjukan eksistensi mereka kepada Fraksi lain, kalau manusia tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh. Dan mungkin lebih berbahaya saat mereka menunjukan dirinya. Karena itu Yahiko memulai langkah awal untuk mengajak Fraksi Youkai ber aliansi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yahiko mengajak Fraksi Youkai beraliansi. Karena dia tahu kalau Fraksi Youkai itu Netral atau tidak membela siapapun. Karena itu dia ingin mengajak kerja sama dan mempererat hubungan kedua pihak dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

"Heh,, manusia lemah, seperti kalian mengajak kami untuk beraliansi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia seperti kalian.?" Ejek Tengu menatap remeh Naruto, Ino dan Sakura yang diam saja.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin Youkai, apa kau pemimpinnya? Kalau bukan lebih baik kau diam saja." Ujar Naruto dingin membuat Tengu marah.

"Sialan apa maksudmu hah? Kau berani menantangku.?" Tengu berdiri dari duduknya menatap Naruto marah.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kita sedang membahas masalah serius disini. Dan untukmu aku menerima beraliansi dengan kalian. Tapi dengan syarat." Ujar Perempuan itu tegas dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Aku ingin kalian melawan bawahanku. Bukan aku bermaksud meremehkan kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian. Karena kami sekarang sedang masa darurat, dan karena itu aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian untuk melihat apa kalian dulu." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah siapa lawan kami.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku." Ujar Tengu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke lapangan."

Mereka semua pun pergi ke lapangan untuk melihat pertarungan Naruto, Ino dan Sakura melawan Tengu.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Sekarang Naruto, Ino dan Sakura serta Tengu sudah berada di lapangan saling berhadapan, sedangkan dipinggir lapangan terlihat banyak Youkai yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka, antara wakil pemimpin Youkai melawan 3 Manusia berkemampuan spesial.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita mulai." Ujar pemimpin Youkai.

Setelah perempuan itu selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja dua pedang yang di pinggan Tengu langsung terbamg kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya membuat para Youkai terkejut. Tapi tak sampai di situ Naruto langsung berlari kearah Tengu dan tanpa disadari olehnya Naruto membuat lingkaran portal didepan Sakura.

 **Duagh.**

 **Buaaghhh. Swwusshhh. Braakk.**

Naruto langsung memukul Tengu tapi masih dapat ditahan dengan mudah olehnya. Tapi sayang tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dibelakangnya dan memukulnya dengan kuat hingga terpental dan menabrak pohon hingga rubuh.

Tapi tak sampai disitu, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepan Tengu dengan tangan yang sudah dillapisi oleh Lava, dan langsung memukulnya tapi ditahan oleh Tengu.

'ughhh sial,, panas sekali.' Batin Tengu merasakn tangannya terasa terbakar karena menahan pukulan Naruto dan akhirnya dia mundur menjauh menatap lawannya.

"Apa kau menyerah.?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan membuat Tengu kesal, ditambah dengan pedangnya yang berada di tangan Ino.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Desis Tengu tajam.

"Keras kepala." Ujar Naruto menatap Ino dan Sakura lalu mengangguk.

Naruto langsung melapisi kedua tangannya dengan elemen lavanya, Sakura memasang posisi siaga, dan Ino menggunakan Telekinesisnya mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan melayang diatasnya.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Tengu dengan cepat dan melayangkan pukulannya yang terlapisi lava. Tapi Tengu masih dapat menghindar dengan mudah dari serangan Naruto. Naruto terus melancarkan serangannya yang dapat dihindari oleh Tengu. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mundur menjauh.

Naruto langsung menyemburkan lava kearah Tengu, tapi masih dapat dihindari dengan meloncat keatas. Tapi sayang dua pedang dikendalikan Ino sudah berada diatasnya dan melesat kearahnya, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal didepan Tengu dan menyerap dua pedang tersebut membuatnya heran.

 **Duaaghhhh. Duaaarrr.**

 **Craasshh. Craasshh.**

Tapi sayang dia lengah dan langsung dipukul oleh Sakura membuatnya terjun kebawah hingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil dan muncul dua pedang didepannya yang menebas dua tangan Tengu dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi dengan cepat Sakura meluncur kebawah dengan cepat dengan tinjunya yang diarahkan kedepan, Tengu pun dengan cepat menghindar membuatnya selamat dari pukulan Sakura. Baru selamat dari serangan Sakura, dia harus menghindari serangan beruntun dari dua pedangnya sendiri yang dikendalikan Ino.

Tengu terus menghindar terus menerus tanpa bisa menyerang sama sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dibelakangnya dengan membuat sebuah tangan besar dari lavanya dan langsung memukul Tengu hingga membuatnya terpental kedepan yang sudah ada Sakura yang langsung memukulnya keatas.

 **Jlebb. Jleebb.**

Tapi sayang Ino menusuknya dengan dua pedang miliknya sendiri tepat dibagian perutnya yang langsung meluncur kebawah, tapi tak sampai disitu Naruto menyemburkan lava yang langsung mengenai Tengu yang tergeletak ditanah terkepung dengan lava Naruto.

Setelah lavanya menghilang, terlihat keadaan Tengu yang masih tertusuk di perutnya dengan armor yang hilang entaj kemana dan luka bakar yang cukup parah akibat serangan Naruto tadi.

Sedangkan para Youkai yang menonton pertarungan mereka terkejut melihat Tengu tak berdaya melewan tiga manusi yang mereka anggap lemah tapi bisa mengalahkan Tengu sang sang wakil pemimpin Youkai yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi dan sudah dikenal banyak orang.

Sekarang mereka yakin kalau manusia didepan mereka itu bukanlah manusia biasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dan mereka tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Faksi Manusia kalau tidak mau dapat masalah. Tiga orang saja sudah sekuat itu apalagi kalau semua anggotanya pasti sangat berbahaya.

Sang pemimpin Youkai pun berjalan ketengah lapangan dengan Tengu yang masih terbaring dan dikepung oleh Naruto, Ino dan Sakura.

"Baiklah sudah cukup, mari ikut denganku." Ajak pemimpin Youkai diikuti Naruto, Ino dan Sakura, sedangkan Tengu dibawa oleh bawahan Yasaka lainnya.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Sekarang didalam ruangan yang tertutup dan hanya ada Naruto, Ino, Sakura dan Yasaka saja yang membicarakan masalah serius.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu namaku adalah Yasaka. Kyuubi pempimpin Youkai." Ujar Yasaka tersenyum ramah dan dibalas senyum Ino dan Sakura.

"Salam kenal aku Ino Yamanaka, Yasaka- _sama._ " Ujar Ino sopan.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Yasaka- _sama."_ Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Naruto." Ujar Naruto singkat dan mendapat cubitan dari Ino. Sedangkan Yasaka hanya tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah beraliansi. Aku ingin kalian membantuku." Ujar Yasaka serius. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah itu Yasaka pun memberi tahu tentang para Youkai jahat yang berniat melawannya dan bawahannya untuk menguasai Kyoto. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalah sebenarnya adalah pemimpin Youkai jahat yang dikenal kuat dan berbahay yaitu. _Yamata no Orochi_ Youkai berekor delapan yang sangat licik.

Dan Orochi sebenarnya memberi penawaran pada Yasaka untuk menyerah dan menjadi bawahannya tapi di tolak keras oleh Yasaka. Tapi sayang itu malah menjadi masalah untuknya karena anaknya diculik oleh bawahan Orochi dan dijadikan sandra sekaligus untuk mengancam Yasaka.

Karena itu tadi Yasaka dan bawahannya mendiskusikan rencana untuk menyelamatkan anak Yasaka sekaligus membunuh Orochi yang berniat menguasai Kyoto dan menjadikan para Youkai sebagai budaknya. Karena itu Yasaka menyusun rencana untuk menyerang Orochi secara langsung dengan tujuan utama menyelamatkan anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Naruto, Ino dan Sakura pun mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Yasaka sampai selesai. Setelah mendengar cerita Yasaka, Naruto pun mengerti masalah yang dialami olehnya, dan itu adalah masalah yang cukup sulit. Antara keluarga dan bawahannya serta kedamaian kota Kyoto agar tak jatuh ketangan yang salah.

Dan mungkin bila Naruto berada di posisi Yasaka dia juga akan merasa bingung dengan masalah ini. Terlebih dia juga belum mengetahui banyak tentang Orochi ini. Tapi menurut cerita kalau Orochi adalah Youkai yang sangat jahat, cerdas dan juga licik. Tapi tidak terlalu kuat dalam pertarungan.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, bila bertindak gegabah maka anak Yasaka yang akan celaka dan membuat Yasaka marah dan hilang kontrol yang berakhir fatal untuknya begitu juga yang lainnya. Tapi kalau hanya diam saja itu pun tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan kalau menjadi anak buah Orochi itu sama seja dengan bunuh diri. Jadi bisa dibilang ini pilihan yang sulit dan bisa menyebabkan.

Kematian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anda tenang saja. Kami akan membantu anda semampu kami." Ujar Naruto serius.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau anda mau menolong saya, Naruto- _san,_ Ino- _san,_ Sakura- _san._ " Balas Yasaka senang dan mereka tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Yasaka- _sama._ Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu." Ujar Naruto dan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Ino dan Sakura begitu juga Yasaka. Mereka bertiga pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto, Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di hutan yang tak jauh dari istana. Mereka sedang jalan-jalan sekaligus mencari anak buah Orochi yang bisa saja menyusup ke Istana tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga Istana.

Setelah beberapa menit mengecek keadaan, tapi gak ada hal yang mencurigakan ataupun terlihat anak buah Orochi yang berkeliaran disekitar Istana, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai dulu dibawah pohon besar.

 **/+\/+\/+\**

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan didepannya ada seorang Youkai yang sedang memasang posisi membungkuk ala ksatria.

"Lapor Tuan, semua pasukan sudah siap dan siap menerima perintah kapan saja." Ujar Youkai burung.

Sedangkan pria yang sedang duduk pun menyeringai. "Bagus, pergilah, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan." Perintahnya dan pria didepannya langsung pergi dari sana.

Pria yang sedang duduk tadi pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kearah penjara yang ada disebelah kanannya. Dan setelah sampai disana dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang terbaring dengan menutup matanya.

"Sekarang,, tunggulah berita tentang kematian ibumu." Ujarnya menyeringai kejam dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Di sebuah lapangan yang luas terlihat banyak pasukan Youkai yang sedang berkumpul. Dan mereka juga berwujud yang berbeda-beda dan ada yang membawa senjata ataupun tidak. Sedangkan didepan mereka terlihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menatap pasukan didepannya dengan pandangan serius.

"Baiklah, kalian semua dengarkan aku. Sekarang kita akan menyerang pemimin Youkai dan menguasai Kyoto. Jadi kita harus menang apapun yang terjadi." Ujar pria itu setengah berteriak dan disambut sorakan oleh para pasukannya.

"Baik, tidak usah menunggu lama. Sekarang serang." Teriaknya.

Semua Youkai yang ada didepannya pun berteriak dan langsung berbalik berjalan kearah Istana Kyuubi dengan melakukan serangan besar. Dan juga terlihat pasukan tersebut sekitar ratusan dengan kelebihan masing-masing.

Sedangkan pria tersebut masih ditempatnya menatap pasukannya yang mulai menjauh dan menyeringai jahat. "Sekarang nikmatilah, sambutan dariku. Yasaka." Ujarnya.

Sedangkan di istana Kyuubi, para Youkai disana sedang bersantai dan ada juga yang berjaga-jaga. Sedangkan Yasaka sendiri masih berada dikamarnya dan memikirkan keselamatan anaknya yang ditahan oleh Orochi. Tapi saat sedang merenung tiba-tiba saja...

 **Duaarr. Duaaarr. Duaarr.**

Terjadi ledakan, dibeberapa tempat pada Istana, dan terlihat para Youkai yang berlari keluar, begitu juga dengan Yasaka yang berjalan keluar istana. Dan setelah diluar mereka terkejut melihat ratusan pasukan menyerbu mereka dari berbagai arah, tak mau menunggu Yasaka langsung memerintahkan bawahannya melawan para Youkai jahat yang menyerang mereka.

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Naruto, Ino dan Sakura yang sedang melawan puluhan Youkai yang menyerang mereka saat sedang bersantai. Membuat mereka harus melawan mereka dan melindungi istana dan yang lainnya.

Sekarang Naruto terus menyerang para Youkai dengan elemen lavanya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang memukul para lawannya dengan kekuatannya yang seperti monster. Dan tak mau kalah, Ino pun juga menyerang musuh-musuhnya dengan kemampuannya.

Pertarungan terjadi cukup lama karena lawan mereka yang cukup kuat dan lincah, apalagi Youkai yang dikenal bisa menggunakan Senjutsu sehingga membuat mereka bertiga cukup kesusahan juga melawannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto, Ino dan Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka langsung menuju ke istana dan membantu yang lainnya melawan para Youkai jahat yang menyerang mereka.

Setelah sampai disana, mereka pun melihat pasukan Yasaka melawan pasukan musuh yang terlihat tak seimbang dan kalah jumlah karena pasukan Yasaka banyak yang terluka akibat serangan mendadak tadi, ditambah serangan kejutan ini yang tak mereka perhitungkan membuat mereka kewalahan karena belum menyiapkan rencana dan para pasukannya.

Sedangkan Yasaka sendiri juga melawan musuh-musuh yang ada dihadapanya dibantu oleh Tengu yang sudah sembuh dari lukanya dan langsung membantai para musuh yang menyerang mereka dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang hebat.

Tak mau hanya jadi penonton saja, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura langsung masuk dalam pertempuran dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan tak jarang Naruto menghanguskan musuhnya dengan elemennya, begitu juga Sakura yang menghancurkan musuhnya dengan pukulan supernya dan Ino dengan Telekinesisnya yang menjadi pendukung.

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, baik pihak Yasaka, maupun pihak musuh. Saling serang dan bertahan dan tak jarang pula saling membunuh bila terjadi. Saling mendominasi dengan tujuan masing-masing. Pihak Yasaka yang melindungi wilayah mereka dan pemimpinnya. Sedangkan pihak musuh kebalikannya yang ingin menguasai wilayah dan membunuh Yasaka sebagai pemimpin Youkai.

"Hah,, hah, aku lelah." Ujar Sakura mundur menjauh dan mengatur nafasnya karena melawan banyak musuh yang cukup tangguh, meskipun dia kuat tapi dia perempuan dan nemiliki fisik yang lemah.

"Hah mereka tak ada habisnya." Ujar Ino yang menggerakan benda-benda disekitarnya dan menyerang musuh.

"Kalian mundurlah." Perintah Naruto, Ino dan Sakura pun mundur menjauh.

Tubuh Naruto langsung terselimuti oleh Lava dan dia pun langsung terbang keatas dengan dorongan elemennya. Naruto menatap musuh-musuhnya yang berada didepannya lalu menggerakan kedua tangannya keatas dan seketika muncul dinding lava didepannya, Naruto menggerakan tangannnya melebar begitu juga dinding lava didepanya setelah itu menggerakan tangannya keatas lagi membuat dinding lava tersebut tambah tinggi.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat dinding lava yang sangat besar didepan mereka yang membatasi antara pasukan Yasaka dan pasukan musuh. Naruto pun menambah intensitas panas pada elemen lavanya membuat yang ada ada disana merasa kepanasan.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menggerakan tangannya kedepan membuat dinding lavanya bergerak kedepan kearah para pasukan musuh yang tak dapat kabur ataupun menghindar karena besar dan tingginya dinding didepan mereka. Dinding tersebut terus berjalan kedepan dan membakar apa saja yang dilewati olehnya.

Setelah beberapa menit dinding lava tersebut pun menghilang dan terlihat didepan mereka sebuah tanah lapang yang luas, karena pohon-pohon disana sudah habis terbakar begitu juga dengan pasukan musuh meskipun masih ada yang dapatbbertahan tapi itupun mendapat luka bakar yang cukup serius ditubuhnya.

Sedangkan semua pasukan Yasaka disana memandang takjub sekaligus ngeri dengan kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tadi yang sangat berbahaya, karena yang tadinya pasukan masih sekitar 100 lebih sekarang hanya tinggal puluhan saja dan itupun sudah luka-luka.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya biasa saja, karena mereka sudah pernah melihat itu, bahkan ada yang lebih parah lagi dari itu. Jadi mereka tak terlalu terkejut melihatnya. Ino yang melihat musuh masih ada menggerakan pedang milik pasukan Yasaka dan langsung menusuk musuh dan mati.

Sekarang pasukan musuh sudah habis tak bersisa dan hanya menyisakan mayat saja yang tergeletak disana dan menyisakan Yasaka dan bawahannya yang masih selamat dari pertempuran tadi, dan Naruto pun sudah kembali ke mode normalnya dan berjalan kearah Ino dan Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke istana untuk memulihkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, mereka harus berhenti karena mendengar suara dari arah belakang mereka.

"Wah-wah, tak ku sangka kau mampu mengalahkan pasukanku, Yasaka." Ujar suara dari belakang mereka.

Semua yang ada disana pun langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang bersuara dan seketika mereka kecuali Naruto, Ino dan Sakura terkejut melihat siapa orang didepan mereka. Terutama Yasaka yang terkejut tapi berubah jadi marah melihat orang didepannya.

Didepan mereka terlihat sepuluh orang, tapi pandangan Yasaka hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang sedang memegang seorang anak kecil yang terikat disampingnya, membuatnya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tajam dan benci.

"Yamata no Orochi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **T#B#C.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L-G.**


End file.
